


Pisces

by Sophisticated_Adult



Series: We Mapped The Stars [11]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fishing, Gen, M/M, Rodimus Has Good Ideas, fishing robots best robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Adult/pseuds/Sophisticated_Adult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus Prime has a brilliant idea.</p><p>He's going to teach Galvatron how to fish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pisces

**Author's Note:**

> This is not particularly shippy but this is my TF forever ship and it feels wrong not to tag it so you will have to deal with it I'm afraid. Happy belated 30th anniversary to the '86 movie!
> 
> Also I don't actually know anything about fishing.

“I do not see the point of this, Rodimus Prime," Galvatron grumbled for what seemed to be the third time, by Roddy’s count. “If our goal is merely to obtain fish, there are more efficient ways to do so. Draining the lake, perhaps, or-”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Roddy said hurriedly. “It’s not, uh, instantaneous. That’s the point. It involves, you know, patience and delayed gratification and a bunch of other stuff along those lines that people think we’re bad at.” It was a cheap shot, he knew, but Galvatron needed to _understand_. “’Least, that’s how I see it.” He bent over his line so he could pretend to ignore that Galvatron’s optics were narrowing to slits. 

“Who,” Galvatron demanded, “thinks I am not up to the task?”

“Are you?” Rodimus asked innocently, still not daring to look directly at him. “I mean, humans have had this figured out for thousands of years, if not more. Which is pretty long, for them.”

“I am far greater than any human can dare imagine!” Galvatron thundered. “These pathetic fish _will not defeat me!”_

“Well, if you keep roaring like that you’ll scare them away and you won’t catch any,” Rodimus said mildly, deciding he was done fiddling with his line and turning back to watch the lake.

“Instruct me, then, as to what I must do,” Galvatron commanded. There was fire in his optics. He was _determined_. Entire civilisations would quake at that deadly intent.

“You gotta be patient, that’s all. And, uh, if nothing’s really biting, maybe move to a different spot. That’s it, really.” It wasn’t like Danny had shown him any special super-advanced secret human techniques. Just to sit still and sometimes pay attention. It was something he’d always felt could benefit Galvatron, if only he’d allow it to.

“A test of will,” Galvatron murmured. “I see.” He scoffed and looked across the lake as Rodimus had, folding his arms. “Very well. We shall see who is mightier.” Whether he meant Rodimus, the fish, or something else entirely, it was hard to tell. But at least it looked like he was getting it.

Ironically, it was only a few minutes later when – “Whoa, Galvatron, your line!” It was bobbing up and down, the caught fish trying to tug off the bait. Galvatron lunged forward, wordless battle cry at his lips, a roar of triumph, of the inevitable destruction of his enemy.

In hindsight, it was avoidable, but also really funny.

There was an almighty splash. Galvatron had charged forward, because of course he had, and there was too much momentum to catch himself before he cannoned into the lake. His pole, unbalanced by the impact, was tugged free and shot across the water as the fish made good its escape.

“Are you-” Rodimus asked, once the shock had worn off and he stepped forward, but Galvatron stumbled upright, dripping, and waved him off.

“Do not,” Galvatron said flatly, once he’d gotten himself back on solid ground, “speak a word of this to anyone, Rodimus Prime, or I shall wreak a mighty vengeance.”

Roddy knew he was going to say it, knew exactly how stupid it was, and couldn’t have stopped himself for a lifetime supply of the finest quality high-grade.

“On me or the fish?”

“That,” Galvatron declared, “remains to be seen.”

“Not a single word,” Rodimus promised, unable to help the small grin tugging at his cheek.

…he’d said nothing about photographic evidence.


End file.
